supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Samantha Kyra
Biography Samantha Kyra (born October 5th 2014) is a 11-year old girl from Las Vegas, she was born in Las Vegas, Neveda. to Daniel and Katie Kyra, she killed her parents one year ago, she stabbed Katie Senior, and burned Daniel. As confirmed by the Supernanny: The Theory Level Editor Wiki, she is a confirmed boss in Supernanny: The Theory DIY but she will ignore you the only way to get her attention is by attacking her. Appearance Samantha is a grim-looking yet attractive girl she has long raven black hair that covers her face, she wears a white dress and black shoes with white socks, she is extremely upset looking, in her evil form she has sharp teeth, her white dress is in blood and her socks are ripped. Her eyes are red when she's in her evil form, but they are brown in her normal form, Her sleepwear is High School Musical pajamas and a red dressing gown Personality Her good side is a sweet well-behaved girl, she is extra friendly and hates putdowns Her evil side is a murderous sociopath, and is selfish and cares about herself and her plush dolls Dark Side Activation Her dark side is activated if you attack her, if she gets offended, or if she asks you if she is pretty, the answer yes to avoid death and no would make the death or gets a bullying flashback. Samantha's Reputation Samantha has been misunderstood by an entire world Her Family want to rinse her reputation that she isn't cruel or evil as you expected Samantha grew up with her mother and father in Las Vegas, Neveda She killed them at the age of 10 due to her dark side When she turned 11 the monster worsened this caused her to be a quiet girl she has 4 siblings, Ken, Katie, Ling, and Brooke. she had the nightmare of being a monster when she was 10 that made her scarred for life, she was quiet in BMC and ignored the officers because she didn't like getting bossed around so they hope that you enjoyed, she just wants someone to help her Trivia *She is suffering a mental illness and people can't yell at her because of it *Her two favorite bands are Three Days Grace and Skillet *At the time of her birth, she had an evil spirit inside of her causing her split personailty as a result, and the effects were when she was born she would not cry as if she was dead *Her last words to her parents were "I'm sorry mom and dad but i really had to do it......" *Her room is filled with stuffed animals *She is a fan of High School Musical *She often sleeps outside because she dislikes people watching her sleep because she is afraid someone might kill her in her sleep, *She has a plush doll of Yoshi and Mario from Super Mario Bros. *Samantha is allergic to peanuts so she is not allowed to have Butterfinger, peanut brittle, peanut butter, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Baby Ruth, M&M'S, or Snickers and it made her switch from her good side and dark side and back again and repeats until the peanut is nowhere near her *Samantha has a fondness for naming her stuffed animals after Japanese Mythology. (such as calling her red fox plush "Kitsune" or her Raccon plush "Tanuki", etc.) List of Stuffed Animals Owned #Woody Woodpecker plush doll toy #Cat plush named Bakeneko #Vaporeon plush doll #''Angry Birds'' Red Bird #Kirby plush doll #White Wolf plush toy named Wolfy #Jolteon plush doll #Children in Need Blush Bear #Togepi plush doll #Droopy Dog plush #Rabbit plush #Leafeon plush doll #Bart Simpson plush doll #Black Bear plush toy named Kuma #Mucinex Mr. Mucus plush #Snow Owl plush doll #Umbreon plush doll #Chilly Willy plush doll toy #Panda plush toy #Lugia plush doll #Gromit plush doll #Hutch plush doll #cat plush doll #Reshiram plush doll #Zekrom plush doll #Lemur cat plush toy #Zorua plush toy #Amy Rose plush #Oshawott plush toy #Zubat plush toy #Mew plush doll #Pansage plush doll #''Angry Birds'' Blue Bird #Veemon plush #Tepig plush #Piplup plush #Spongebob Squarepants plush #Garfield plush toy #Chimchar plush #Hedwig plush #Flareon plush doll #Hello Kitty plush #Tails plush doll #Roadrunner plush #Arceus plush #dog plush #Children in Need Blush Bear #Blackbird plush #Cubchoo plush #Wendy the Witch plush doll #Squirtle plush doll #Mudkip plush doll #Cyndaquil plush doll #Treeko plush doll #Charmander plush doll #Hong Kong Phooey plush toy #Mario plush toy #Rocky J. Squirrel plush toy #Yoshi plush toy #Unicorn plush toy #Egyptian Mau plush #Snagglepuss Cat plush doll #Deerling plush doll #Torchic plush doll #Totodile plush doll #Tom Cat plush doll #Jerry Mouse plush doll #Fievel Mouse plush #Top Cat plush #Tepig plush #Stitch plush toy #Espeon doll #Darkwing Duck plush toy #White Tiger plush #Snivy plush #Coyote plush #Kermit the Frog plush toy #Nemo plush doll #Raccoon plush named Tanuki #Glaceon plush doll #Sonic the Hedgehog plush toy #Pikachu plush toy #Eevee plush toy #Axew plush toy #Marty Zebra plush doll toy #Children in Need Pudsey Bear #Scooby Doo plush toy #Chikorita plush doll #Young Simba plush #Red Fox plush named Kitsune #Uxie plush toy #King Julien plush toy #Mesprit plush toy #Azelf plush toy #Victini plush toy #Bugs Bunny plush toy #Dr. Eggman plush toy #Eddy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy plush toy #Turtwig plush #Plucky Duck plush toy Relationships Marie Jr.: Tommy: She does not like it when he takes her stuffed animals Her stuffed animals: She treats them as her only friends Ling: They are more than just sisters Brooke: Ken: Dr. Conrad Neumann Category:Females Category:Children Category:Upcoming Bosses Category:Pre-teens Category:Daughters Category:Older Sisters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Children with Mental Illnesses Category:Aunts Category:People with Food Allergies